The Start of Something
by BombshellBlonde
Summary: Xion get a new job, Roxas makes a deal with Xion that they have to be best friends with one condition from Xion, he cannot break her heart. Roxas finds this easy. Xion thought so too until she starts having feelings for him. This is the start of something


She walked in the office staring at the nice cleaned building. It was huge, grey in color, everyone professional dressed, and the words 'Beautiful Liar' placed all over. It was the company that the girl was working for. The raven hair girl heard someone call her name as she stopped thinking in her head.

"Ms. Xion?" A bright voice called out.

Xion turned and smiled at the curly hair brunette at the reception desk "Yes. I am Xion."

"Olette." Her green eyes were bright compared to the building. "We are expecting you. Let me show you around." She swiftly moved from her desk to Xion. "Walk with me." Xion nodded following as Olette started to show her around the building. "Here at Beautiful Liar productions, we sell mostly retail from clothing and perfumes. Oh! Here is our face for Beautiful Liar productions! Roxas!"

Xion eyes met to a cute blonde, blue eyes, and an atmosphere with charisma. Roxas was currently shirtless as he ran over to the girls. He grabbed a shirt as he quickly pulled it on and smiled at Xion then to Olette.

"Ollie. Who is the new girl?"

Olette smiled but it seemed a bit misplaced "This is Xion. She is working here now as your new secretary."

Roxas raised his eyebrows "Oh really? What happen to-!"

"She had to leave, Roxas. You know why so let us not have this happen again. Anyways! Introduce yourself Roxas." Olette smacked his back.

Roxas winced "Ow! Um…Hey. I'm Roxas. I am mostly the model for-!"

"This is the face of Beautiful Liar." Olette finished as she took his face shaking it back and forth.

Xion smiled tentatively "Right. I'm obviously Xion. I hope this will be a great experience to work with you, Roxas."

There was an awkward silence.

Olette coughed "So! You guys should have lunch together to get use to each other." She smiled as she took the both of them leading them out the door. Xion sighed _'this is so awkward. What do I say?'_ She looked up at him and Roxas just nodded.

"Well…I'm hungry. Let's go eat! Hurry before the dragon lady comes after me." He laughed and Xion only giggled nodding.

They headed off into a random restaurant as they sat down to eat. Xion fixed herself neatly making sure she looked professional enough. She glanced at Roxas to see that he was making himself very comfortable. '_The face of Beautiful Liar. I see why everyone goes crazy for their products. He is really attractive.'_ She quickly pushed the thought away.

Roxas bit into his food "Mm…so…" He chewed then waited as he started to talk again "Xion. That is a nice name. What made you want to work here?"

Xion face flushed slightly from the compliment "Um, I guess because it was a job that I always wanted. This was the only place that would hire a secretary so I accepted."

Roxas smiled at her "Oh? So you didn't join because of my amazing looks?"

Xion scoffed "Please, Roxas. For the sake of business, I am letting that comment slide to the side." She smiled as Roxas made a face.

Roxas broke into a full out smile "There. If you are going to be secretary then you need to know everything about me. I am very very very picky at everything. I could possibly have an OCD or something. Basically, my secretary is my best friend. Ready to take that on?" He held out his hand towards Xion. Xion laughed at his very sarcasm.

Xion looked at Roxas then to his hand "I will only shake with only one exception." Roxas raised an eyebrow for her to continue "I will be your best friend but you must not break my heart in any way. Promise?"

Roxas smiled "I promise it on my life."

Xion took his hand "Then it is a deal." Her blue eyes filled with anticipation.

It was the start of something new.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later<strong>

Xion threw on her suit as she got her car keys with a 'BL' Keychain on her keys. She got into her car and drove off until she got to a huge mansion. She entered the pin to get in as the gates opened. She drove her car inside then got out as she walked practically a mile to the front door. She picked a huge key from her keys and put it inside the lock.

She saw the butler as he bowed at her "Hey Yuna. Is Roxas awake?"

Yuna scoffed "Nope. He hit it pretty hard last night with drinks. Of course, he came home alone incase you wanted to know." She winked at Xion.

Xion rolled her eyes "It's not like that. I'll go wake the bum up." She walked up the stairs to the very far right until she reached Roxas's room. The place was trashed as usual with unidentified objects all over the place. She practically had the dance her way to the other side to see Roxas hung over by the bed. _'Sometimes I wonder how can he sleep like that. I would never let him drink so much if I lived here.'_ She thought.

Xion kicked him with her foot "Roxas. Wake the hell up. You are going to be late for your major photo shoot for BL. Up!" She sighed, as she heard no sound from him.

Roxas muffled in the pillow "Mmpgh…ck…off…"

Xion then sighed as she forcefully pushed Roxas off the bed till he hit the floor hard "You awake now? Sometimes I feel like a mother Roxas!"

Roxas ran a hand through his hair "Mm. Ow. You are hanging with Ollie too much. Getting violent." He got up groggily trying to find his way to the shower. Xion sighed as she grabbed his arm to put around her. She led him to the shower and Roxas rubbed his nose in her hair "You smell really…REALLY good. What do you use? I want some."

Xion laughed as she pushed him away "Ew. You're gross right now. Shower. Now. This is our 5th anniversary photo shoot and you are wanting shampoo?"

Roxas mumbled something as he climbed in the shower "I can't ask? Is it herbal essence? It smells like…coconut. I like coconut." He chuckled as he showered.

Xion could make out his figure from the distorted shower "Yes. I like coconut too." She looked at herself in the mirror fixing herself.

"Quit being conceited with the mirror. That mirror was specialized for only me." He chuckled sounding more alive now. Soon he was out the shower with a towel around his waist.

Xion laughed as she pat his face "Keep talking and soon there will be no photo shoot for you because your face will be distorted."

Roxas snorted, "Is that a threat, Xion?" He cocked his head soon Xion was pinned against the shower door with half naked Roxas. Roxas had a smirk on his face but Xion only laughed. "What?"

"Your hair." Xion said between giggles. Roxas turned to stare at the mirror as Xion quickly ran off. "Five minutes then I'm leaving!" She shouted going down the stairs.

Roxas yelled back "You can't leave without the star!"

Xion only shook her head as she saw Yuna cleaning things up down the stairs then she headed to the kitchen. Xion followed them because they always knew what gossip went around with Roxas. It was her job to know everything being Roxas's best friend and all. There was Yuna, Paine, then and Rikku.

Xion sat down on the seat "By the way Roxas was acting today…I say he wants a blueberry pancakes and apple juice." Xion wondered why the girls were staring at her.

Rikku spoke up "Don't you find it odd that Xion always knows what Roxas wants by his mood?"

Paine smirked "Not even the past girlfriends knew him that well."

Xion blew her bangs "Please guys…" She warned.

Yuna shook her head "Just admit it! You must have some feelings for Roxas! He needs a good girl like you." She winked then gasped, "Did you hear…?"

Xion eyebrows rose up "Nope. Tell me."

Yuna continued "Well, word is that everyone saw Roxas with a young lady yesterday exiting out of the bar. They talked like old friends so the tabloids are going crazy saying that they are old lovers!"

Xion had a puzzled look "…Roxas didn't tell me that. Let's see if he tells me today. If not then hell will break loose."

The three chattered on and Xion could only think of that 'young lady' that Roxas with. Who could it be? Xion thought _'Maybe Olette would know.'_ Xion and Olette had gotten very close that they were girl best friends. Xion, Olette, and Roxas were the crazy trio. Xion had her phone in her pocket as she took it out to text Olette.

**To:** Ollie

**From:** Xion

What is this about Roxas and a girl?

...

**To:** Xion

**From:** Ollie

Jealous? ;] I don't know much. She was blonde with blue eyes. Very pretty.

...

**To:** Ollie

**From:** Xion

Yeah right! Thanks!

...

Xion shook her head _'Why does everyone say that Roxas and me have some sort of thing? I don't see him that way.'_ Then arms wrapped around her neck that caught her by surprise. She turned her head to see Roxas already dressed as he let go to go over to his blueberry pancakes.

"This is perfect! How do you always know what I want?" Roxas chewed down his pancakes until nothing was left then drank down his apple juice. "That is why you are my secretary/best friend." He shot his fingers at her with a wide smile.

Xion laughed, "All right hot shot. Let's go."

They arrived at the studio from where the photos were to be taken. Roxas had not mention any woman when Xion brought up yesterday. Xion shook her head thinking that Roxas would never hide anything from her.

Xion glanced at the papers "You have to take pictures with a girl in this anniversary Roxas. Her name is Naminé. She should be here soon."

Roxas flinched a bit and coughed "N-Naminé? Are you sure?"

Xion nodded glancing at the paper again then showed it over to Roxas "See that? Nam-in-e." Xion was suspicious about Roxas's attitude but decided not to be bothered by it.

A young woman walked in with blonde hair, bright clear blue eyes, small face, petite figure, and a glint in her eyes toward Roxas. She tapped Xion "Hello? I'm here. My name is Naminé." Her voice was small and quiet.

Xion turned and smiled shaking her hand "Xion. You should get changed. It will begin in two minutes. All right?"

Naminé nodded going off and soon enough the photo shoot started. Roxas lost his silly face but usually had his 'serious-model-face' on whenever he had to take photos. Naminé had the same face as she was all over Roxas during the photo shoot. Xion just stared _'they look so perfect. Like a puzzle. Naminé is a real piece of work.'_ Xion felt a bubble of anger whenever Naminé would get too into the photo with Roxas all over her. Xion clenched her teeth but tried to think of other things.

Nothing came.

Soon after the half-day gone, the shooters had their picture and were free to go. Roxas instructed Xion to wait in the car while Xion just obeyed. Xion was confused on many levels. Roxas never instructed her to do anything especially wait in the car for him! Xion felt jealous of Naminé and how close they were talking. Xion stared at the windows hoping they burn a huge hole. Soon Roxas finally came inside the car.

"Yeah! Of course! Bye!" Roxas sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. They drove off and Xion turned towards Roxas.

"Who was that?"

Roxas coughed "Naminé. Who else? Nam-in-e." He imitated Xion on the way she said it before. Xion punched his arm.

"Not what I meant…was she the girl you were with yesterday at the bar?" Xion was hoping in every being in her body that she was wrong.

Roxas looked to the side "Does it matter?"

Xion gaped at him "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Is it any of your business?"

"It is my business!"

"No it is not!"

"Okay! Fine! Driver, stop the car here. Right here." The driver stopped as Xion got out the car walking away.

Roxas hissed under his breath "Shit." He got out the car running after Xion. "Xion! Come back here!" Xion ignored him as Roxas growled under his mouth a curse "Xion!" He ran grabbing her by the shoulders. "Will you stop being such a busybody into my life?"

Xion frowned deepened "I'm sorry? When we shook hands two years ago in the restaurant, you said, I quote "you have to know everything about me". We shook on it!" She threw her hands in the air.

Roxas mentally smacked himself in the face "That was two years ago!"

Xion shook her head walking away "Whatever."

Soon a whole three minutes passed and Roxas couldn't see Xion in sight. Roxas sighed deeply as he ran until he found Xion on the floor holding her ankle. He crouched to her level "Did you sprain it?"

Xion blushed "I slipped…I can't move. This doesn't mean I forgive you!" She held out her arms as Roxas laughed slightly. He picked her up bridal style signaling the driver to come over to them. Roxas then went inside to sit down with Xion on his lap awkwardly.

"I don't need you to carry me in the car."

Roxas smiled "Too bad…I'm sorry Xion. This problem is kind of personal a bit. I can tell you that she is a old friend of mine." He gave her a sheepish smile.

Xion blew her bangs "Just because…I forgive you."

Roxas waited until he coughed "And where is your apology?"

"Am I supposed to give one? I did nothing wrong."

"How rude."

"Whatever. You love me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I know you do." She smirked.

Roxas rolled his eyes then sat her down on the floor as he took her sprained ankle up to him "Gimmie. I'll do it here. First aid kit in here." He took it out from the side of the seat. "Where does it hurt? Here? Here?" He started to press pressure into certain parts on her foot to her ankle.

Xion felt her face grow warm and her heart started to accelerate "Um…here." She guided his hand to where it was. Roxas just nodded as he grabbed wrapping tearing it off with his teeth. Xion leaned back on her elbows to examine Roxas as himself for the first time. _'I always found him attractive. Roxas is kind, funny, conceited, carefree, and a lot of things. I know he cares for me because he ran after me. I always denied for two years about Roxas but right now…it's all I can think of. He looks really irres…'_ Her thought was broken by Roxas's voice.

"Done! Who says that I can't be a doctor?" He smirked and flicked her ankle for emphasis. Xion yelped and kicked Roxas with her other working leg.

"I'm meeting Ollie in Mad Hatter's Coffee House. This is a girl talk so you can't come."

Roxas frowned "What? What am I supposed to do?"

"You will find something." She patted his cheek then got off slowly limping away.

Roxas peeked his head out "You sure you will be okay? I can help you walk."

Xion smiled "Nah. It's not too big. Thanks anyways." She waved as Roxas nodded. The car left as Xion limped away inside the Coffee House.

* * *

><p>"Whoa…You like Roxas?" Olette squealed as Xion covered her mouth to keep her down. Olette had been waiting for the Xion to admit that she was starting to like Roxas. Olette had gone out with Roxas before and it had not gone well. Roxas and Olette moved past it being friends again.<p>

Xion sighed, "I'm not sure. I…I started to feel weird things around him all of a sudden. I don't know Ollie. I'm confused. I know I was just really angry with the photo shoot with that girl, Naminé. She was the one with Roxas at that bar!"

Olette's eyes widen "Seriously? Naminé…I know that name from somewhere. It is so familiar. I think I know her." Olette crunched her hair trying to think.

The waiter came back, Hayner, as he tapped Olette "Don't hurt yourself. More coffee?"

Olette brought out her cup "Yes! Hayner, do you know a girl name Naminé?"

Hayner and Olette were old time friends from childhood years and recently got reunited a couple of months ago. Hayner worked in the Coffee House and Olette loved getting discounts on her coffee.

Hayner poured some in "Ah…Naminé. Remember? She was in our gang with Pence, you, Roxas, and me. Naminé then moved away for awhile coming back with model looks."

Olette snapped her fingers "But of course!"

Xion smiled "More coffee please!"

Hayner nodded "I'll be right back!" He then left giving Olette one last look then going off.

Xion smiled "Do you like Hayner? Its obvious that he likes you."

Olette blushed "Hayner and me are just good friends!" Xion gave a look as Olette sighed in defeat "Fine. I do but I don't know. I want to help your love life first then fix mine!"

Xion rolled her eyes "Its not love. I think I just…like him. A lot."

Olette scoffed "That makes total sense. Anyways, Naminé and Roxas use to be friends but something happened between them. Naminé moved and Roxas was all mellow since then. Roxas moved on and I'm guessing he saw Naminé again for the first time at that bar. Surprise. Surprise." She said with less enthusiasm. "I do like Naminé but I want you and Roxas together!"

Xion sighed rolling her eyes "Naminé might not even like Roxas like that!"

Olette sipped her coffee "They use to go out. There might be unresolved feelings." Olette smiled "Naminé is nice. She is not a enemy or not yet." She giggled as Xion joined her with laughter.

* * *

><p>Xion feelings started to grow more and more. Xion never saw Naminé after that and she was glad. Though, Roxas changed in Xion's eyes. She saw him more attractive, cute, and she felt so many things whenever she was near him.<p>

Their days were always the same but the maids knew of Xion's feelings towards Roxas now. They would try to hint at Roxas but Roxas would brush it off or just not pay attention. It was confusing Xion that Roxas always had something to do. The maids tell her that Roxas came home late with a smile on his face. Xion wondered what was happening.

Roxas, Olette, and her never hung out as a group when they use to. This bothered Xion that it gnawed at her. Xion would try to talk to Roxas but he would always be lost in thought or didn't want to talk about it.

Xion was determined today to have a Roxas/Xion day because she checked everything and Roxas was completely free. Xion pulled on cute winter clothing being it turned winter. She went the same way as she walked inside going up the stairs to go wake up Roxas.

Yuna came by with her eyes wide "Um…Xion. I don't think-!"

Xion ran past her the same way and then entered inside Roxas's room to see it was completely clean. She stared at the bed to see Roxas lying in the bed half naked sleeping soundly.

Xion let out a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar figure by the window staring out. Xion recognized her immediately "Naminé…"

Naminé looked up "Xion." She sounded surprised.

Xion noticed it was Roxas's shirts she was wearing and every sane thing she knew went out the room. She looked over to the right where she was supposed to see a picture of her and Roxas making funny faces. It was there but right next to it was a picture of him and Naminé. They looked much younger and it broke her heart. Xion grabbed the picture of her and Roxas throwing it at the wall as it shattered to pieces.

Roxas woke up in alert to see Xion "Xion?" He said groggily.

Xion sucked in air as she ran off. She didn't know where to run but just ran. She ran outside as Yuna tried to stop her but there was no use. Xion ran to her car then heard a familiar voice running after her.

"Wait! Xion! Dammit!" Roxas yelled. Roxas knew that face he hoped that he never would see. He hoped in his being that he was not the cause of it. He grabbed his shirt, pants, slippers, and ran off. Naminé tried to stop him but he ignored her to run after Xion.

Xion cursed that Roxas was a pro in track when he stopped her from getting inside her car. Xion was shaking trying to clear her face but she couldn't do it when she saw his face reflection on the window.

"Xion. Look at me…what's wrong?"

Xion shook her head "No…"

Roxas forcefully turned her around as he held one hand above her to stare at her "Xion…" Roxas saw red-rimmed eyes with tears running down her cheeks. Roxas felt something break inside of him as he stared at her. _'All this time I wanted to do this.'_ He thought. He leaned towards her when their lips met in a short chaste kiss.

Xion eyes were wide in surprise when he pulled away "What? Why did you do that for?" She whispered. She banged her fists on his chest "You are with Naminé! Why did you do that! Why? You slept with Naminé! You end up with her and not me!" She pushed Roxas as she got in her car turning it on quickly. She drove the car off seeing Roxas growing smaller from her rearview mirror. Xion touched her lips wondering if she imagined the whole thing.

She grabbed her phone dialing Olette "O-Ollie…we need to talk…" She said.

* * *

><p>Xion had a resignation letter in her hand staring on her bed. All Xion had to do was give it to Roxas then leave. It couldn't be too hard but it was for Xion. Xion didn't want any of this to happen but Roxas broke the promise. Roxas broke her heart by not talking to her, sleeping with someone else without even telling her, then kissing her. It was breaking her and she didn't think she could face Roxas at this moment.<p>

A knock on the door came as she opened the door to see Roxas clad in winter clothing staring at her. Xion face froze in shock and she didn't know what to do at the moment. She reacted by closing the door but Roxas stopped the door with his foot. Xion stared desperately at Roxas but he let himself inside.

Roxas closed the door and Xion left back to get the resignation letter. She grabbed the paper then turned to see Roxas right behind her. Xion yelped in surprise clutching the paper.

Roxas took the paper then tore it up into pieces "I'm not taking this."

Xion looked down "Its not your choice but mine. I want to leave. I can't do this. You broke the promise!"

Roxas grabbed Xion's face "Will you listen to me? I did not sleep with Naminé. Naminé had no place to stay so I offered my place. I don't carry girl clothes so I let her borrow my clothes. You just assumed I replaced you. Naminé is only my friend, Xion. Do you understand? It was for only a day and I didn't want the wrong idea."

"Then what happen to communicating? What happen when you didn't hang out with Olette or me anymore? You disappeared off the face of the planet!"

Roxas sighed, "Yes I know. I'm sorry. I suddenly got into sword fighting because you told me to find something to do. I did and there was this really cool guy there so he is teaching me. I'm sorry for not telling you but I didn't think it was a big deal." He frowned.

Xion swallowed "Then what about the kiss? I'm so confused. You kiss me out of nowhere."

Roxas could only chuckle "Are you serious? Xion. You finally started to show feelings for me and we were best friends. I couldn't do anything about it because I didn't want to cross that line. Do you like me Xion or did I just forever ruin our friendship?" He was anxious for her answer.

Xion licked her lips processing this information "I-I do like you. A lot. I'm sorry for not seeing this before…I just wanted our kiss to be something special and not something out of nowhere. I'm pretty upset at that." She let out a slight laugh.

Roxas laughed relieved as he wrapped an arm around her waist "Mmm. You made me wait so long. I was considering moving on. I'm sorry all right?" He looked into her eyes and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Roxas wants blueberry pancakes with apple juice today." Xion smiled as she sipped her coffee smiling. Xion was a morning person as Rikku nodded with a smirk.<p>

"Aye! Coming right up!"

"Remember when she claimed that it would never happen between her and Roxas a few months ago? She was telling us that Roxas wanted the same order from today. Weird huh?" Yuna had a glint her eyes with a smirk.

Xion stuck out her tongue "Shut up."

Olette walked in with a smile "Where are you? Xion! Is that blueberry pancakes I smell? Roxas is in a good mood I'm guessing?" She smiled.

Xion nodded "Yes. He is but I practically had to drag him out of the bed to the shower. Sometimes, this boy can't do anything himself." She huffed.

Olette smirked "You know you like it. Oh! Guess what! Hayner and me are going on our first date!" She jumped up and down.

Xion smiled "Finally! After a whole century!"

Olette stuck out her tongue "Shut up."

They laughed when arms wrapped around Xion. Xion smiled remembering how back then she would never think Roxas this way but now she wondered what was wrong with her. Xion turned as Roxas gave a kiss to her.

"Blueberry pancakes? Mmm. You know me too well." Roxas smirked then made a disgusted noise with a playful smile "What is that doing here?" He pointed to Olette.

Olette glared "You better be glad that I love Xion so I won't murder you." She bucked at him and they laughed. Roxas wolfed down his pancakes and Xion sipped her coffee with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys! This is just a one-shot I was thinking of. Like? I hope so! It was pretty satisfactory I think. I made this thing up just now. Flipping nine pages! Leave a review if you like it. :] Something I needed to write down! Thanks for reading and reviewing (If you do)! <strong>


End file.
